Sword of Loli Outcast - Session 8
Dramatis Personae 0Cole Auctor: MC, currently wrapped up in winter gear on an escort mission. 0Carina Albian: Also wrapped in winter gear, accompanying Cole. 1Muki: Some well built guy who looks like he could choke you to death. On the job as well. 4Blue Dragon Shard (Dragon Dildo): A little girl with blue hair. The VIP for the escort job. Carina almost bites through her lip supressing a laugh. "That's a bit... of a rough name for the tyke, don't you think?" She approaches the girl and squats to her level. 1"Yeah, what's with that name?" 6"Don't tell me. She's a gigantic dildo, right?" 0"You shittin' me, bro?" "Not exactly. But I'm not at liberty to discuss her attributes. Our job is to escort the thing, not to study it. I want this done, and done fast." Muki dons his hood, which partly covers his face. 1"Sure, I feel the same way." 5"Don't you think if we're on the job, we should know a little bit?" 0"...Alright." "...No need. Once we're done, we're done with her, aren't we? No need to get attached." He begins to walk. "Let's get going, it'll take a few days." The little girl nods and follows. 0"Where are we going?" 5Follow silently. Muki looks like he knows where he's going, so for the next half day, you follow him. There's little talk, but he keeps oddly close to the VIP. Dragon Dildo seems to keep closer to him as well. 2"Carina, you think there's more between the two of them?" 1"How're you managing, Carina?" 3"Little one, how long have you known Muki?" She turns to look at you, but squints and sticks her tongue out. Muki makes no apparent reaction. As the day wears to a close, the available light drops to dismal levels.. 5"We should stop for the night." 1"How much longer?" Muki turns, and grudgingly, agrees. You all have packed heavy duty tents, but thankfully, there's an outcropping of rock to stay beneath. "I'm not so sure that looks stable," Carina observes. 6"What, the snow or the rock?" 0"It'll be fine, we're not too heavy." "The sn-" before she can finish, Muki sets his pack below the outcropping. "It'll hold, provided there isn't some kind of storm or disturbance. Best set up before you lose the sun." 2"Yeah, good idea." 4"We should find somewhere else, just to be safe." Muki shrugs. "Suit yourself. Meet us back here in the morning, and be quick about it." He returns to setting up his camp. "So, where to, Cole?" 1"Let's look farther down." 5"I think I saw a cave entrance a bit back." "Yeah, I saw that too. Let's get going." Carina lifts her pack and heads back. You arrive at the cave- it's shallow, but big enough to open a tent in. "Where should we set up?" 6"Inside the cave." 0"Outside the cave" As you start setting up, the wind begins to pick up. "Thankfully we're in a cave, and not out there, eh?" Carina chirps cheerfully, as she rummages through the gear. 0"What're you looking for?" 5"Kinda feel bad for the other two." You don't get an answer- instead, her rummaging gets more and more frenzied. "W... where..?!" She begins tearing through the rest of the gear, with growing desperation. 5"What? What's missing?" 1"..?" "Ou-our sleeping gear! The gas burner! We put that all in the same pack, right?" You vaguely remember rushing to get your stuff together in the morning. Which did you... 3"...Don't tell me we forgot that." 1"You're shitting me." "D-Did we?" Carina looks extremely panicked, and the temperature is dropping fast. "Don't look at me kids, you couldn't force me out of this form if you tried." Gressil pipes. 7"Sure, I wouldn't mind sleeping in a pile of guns. Get up." 0"And what if I died?" "...Fuckingbindingcontractshit." Gressil mumbles unintelligibly as she takes her humanoid form. "But I do have an idea." Her voice sounds demonically naughty, and she shifts her sights to Carina. 6"W..hat?" 0"This isn't the Donner party, I'm not eating people, and we're not hungry." "You must be new to these situations. We- well, YOU'RE cold, no source of warmth but your own bodies. Can you two do math or do I have to spell it out for you?" Gressil shifts her weight to one leg. 6"Explain further." 1"You mean like, huddling for warmth?" Gressil sighs impatiently, and struts over to Carina. "Wait, Gressil, w-" With a swift tug, Carina's outer shell of clothing is taken off, leaving her tight inner shell, just above her undergarments. 0"Gressil, this is no time for stuff like this." 0"It's quite alright, I'm not that cold." 5"..." You can make out Gressil pulling close to Carina and whispering something into her ear, which elicits an embarrassed squeak. "C-Cole, take off your outer layer.. for now." She approaches you. 7"Well, alright. We need to keep warm." 1"...You can just take my outer shell for the night, I'll be fine." Removing your outer shell, she presses herself against you. "Close it back up. It'll be tight, but warmer..." Carina's blushing face emits enough heat as is. Gressil stands with a satisfied smirk. 2"What, not gonna join in on the fun?" 3"Why are you so happy, Gressil?" "Oh, I will. Hell, I'll even keep you two warmer." She snaps her fingers, and turns into her stone form. "It's like I'm really a handwarmer. Throw me in there, you righteous perve" Gressil jabs. 6"This is totally to keep warm." 1"...I should leave you behind." Sitting down in a corner, with Carina on top of you, you feel a lot warmer. The outer shell is doing a wonderful job, as is Carina's... well, at least you won't wake up with an icicle and snowballs. 1"You comfy, Carina?" 0"..." 8Pull Carina closer, the more warmth, the better. As you pull her closer, she squirms a bit. "Cole... your... is... my..." Her voice is almost inaudible. Her body's temperature is slowly increasing, and your tent is pitching. 0"S-sorry..." 6"Look, we're in close quarters, and you're really pretty, and despite the climb, smell really nice..." "S-shut it!" Despite her words, she wraps her arms and legs around you and squeezes. "J-Just... This is..." Her squirming doesn't help that her vag is totally rubbing through her inner-shell pants. 0"...C-could you..." 7Hold her steady "Rr... these pants..." She gingerly scoots them off, with great skill and flexibility. "They feel like plastic on my legs, sorry..." It doesn't help that you have a cotton innershell and a boner. 5"Well, you probably should've gotten a cotton innershell..." 0"It kinda was plastic." 0"Err... this is kinda..." No response. Well, she's... rubbing her woman taco against your churro. "S-sorry... it just..." She digs her head into your neck and breathes softly. "Mmmh... nnnh..." 0"I-it's fine..." 7"Enjoy yourself?" "Sh-shut i-it.. nnnh..." She stops herself, and relaxes her grip on you. "T-this is wrong... right?" She pulls her head out of your neck and looks you in the eyes. 5"Why is it wrong?" 0"Just a bit, yeah." 0"How did it feel?" "I'm... doing this... you should only do this with the one you love, right? A-and, look at me... A-and you have Mari! This... this is wrong!" She starts to get up. 5Pull her back in. 3"What about Mari?" "W...why..." She averts her gaze from your face, tears welling up. "Come on casanova, do something." Gressil telepathically chimes to you. 6"So you're telling me, with your actions, that you love me?" 1"Mari is just someone I made a contract with, awakening some kind of magical powers I haven't really used yet." 4"We were doing this for warmth, weren't we?" "I..." Her tears begin to well up. "I tried to kill you, I treated you like shit for the first weeks we knew each other, but you were always nice to me... I don't... I don't know what to feel!" 8Kiss her anyways. 7"Why wouldn't I be? It wasn't your fault, right? You were forced into it." Instead of drawing away like you expect, she pulls you toward her, and wraps herself around you passionately. You lash your respective tongues against the other's with a frenzied fervor. 8Can you do it? Remove her bra (it's a back hook. Not too hard, right?) d20 4Move your hand down to her nether slowly (d6, with varying reactions, 6 being the best.) You fumble a bit, get one hook out. Fucking hell. Carina giggles a bit, and pushes your back against the wall while she removes her bra with ONE HAND. "Close, Cole." She grins naughtily. 7Fondle her... well they're not as big as Gressil's... but she's packing heat unlike Mari... 2Use your mouth, this kissing shit has gotten stale. "Nnh... heh, Cole, it's like you've never seen a pair of breasts before..." Well, I mean, these are just, WOW, they fit perfectly in your hands! Carina begins rubbing against your power pole 0Enought of this sitting shit, rock over, and get on top. 2Feeling lazy? Let her be on top. 6Your hands are bored, and your mouth is willing to take up the licking. You kiss around her left cupcake, and lick around it, much to her pleasure. With much care, you begin to suckle her nipple, eliciting moans of pleasure from her beautiful mouth. 1Switch positions: Missionary 1Switch positions: Cow girl 8Work your now free hands down You caress your way down and around her amazingly supple and firm buttocks, delicious thighs, and find your hands on her dripping wet panties. "Ehe... you mind... taking that off for me?" 0"Gladly." 10Without a word, move her into a lying position and take them off. WITH YOUR MOUTH. The move makes her giggle with pleasure. She maneuvers her legs around you, and with (un)surprising strength, she pulls YOU back in. "I'm getting cold, don't you let go of me." 2"Trust me, I won't." 5"Let go? Never heard of the phrase." 0Godammit, pull your meat out already, your tent is about to tear. Once more, you lock mouths, and she grinds her wet, warm, and generally delicious royal vagoo on your now burgeoning circus tent. Her hands stroke your back, which, sadly, is weak and scrawny. 1"You wanna... you know..?" 8Whip it out anyways. Enough of this play. You allow your Beast to breathe freely, and position its head in prime ramming position. "W-wait... not just yet..." Carina pulls away from your lips, and looks rather embarassed. 9"Too sudden?" 3"What's wrong?" "I-I'm a... v..." Oh. Ohhh boy. You nod in understanding and she bites her lip in embarassment. "Please... go slowly... I trust you... Cole." She gingerly kisses you on the lips and prepares herself. 6Take the battleship in slow, port with ease. We don't want any accidents here. 4Damn the torpedos! FULL SPEED AHEAD! You bring the Quarter to dock with the virgin port on the Frontier. The deeper you go, the more her nails dig into your back- as she begins to bleed, your back does as well. 5"You alright?" 2Begin the in-and-outs. "Y-yeah... it hurts... but it feels... really good too..." She places her hand on your cheek. "Cole, it's a bit soon but... I know. Cole, I love you." She looks at you with the strength of a queen. 1"More than Mari's ever told me, I'll tell you that." 6"...I..." "I understand, Cole." She presses down on your joystick. "Even if you don't..." She tightens herself around you. "I will." With that whispered into your ear, she begins pumping away at your spout. 9Reciprocate! You're supposed to be the man here! Do some work! 4Let her go, man, this is getting weird. Placing your hand under her head to support her during the incoming man pound, you begin to SLAM in rhythm, and she COMEs and JAMS in response. Each time, she squeezes you, forcing your climax closer. 1You can't hold it. She's just so amazingly tight. Really, this makes the Archdemoness of Temptation look bad. 10HOLD STRONG! STAND AND FIGHT! Her breathing intensifies, and she begins to moan loudly. "C-Cole... I... nnnnhh... Mmmhhaahh.. NNNHHHHGGGGG!!!!" With a squeeze that'd crush all submarines, Carina reaches climax first, squirting. 1"You... you squirt?" 8Don't mind it, time to reciprocate. In an earthshattering explosion, you empty your baby juice inside of Carina. Inside. Carina. Who, unlike the other girls, is 100% human. You collapse on top of her, sore in the nads. 5"...Whoops." 3"I totally didn't mean to... you just felt so good." She places her hand over her abdomen, and smiles at you. "Whoops indeed, Cole." She pulls you in for another kiss, and then gently passes out. After pulling a cover over yourselves, you follow suit. 1You wake to a well wrapped Muki, sheilding the eyes of the trembling Dragon Dild- Shard. 0"Look, if you two wanted private time, all you needed to do was ask." Turning away, he gestures out. 0"We've got a days walk, and last nights storm has subsided. If we hurry, we can make it half a day. 0Dressing up, packing, and leaving in a rush, the four of you march, and find markers on the way. 0Within 11 hours, and with the sun fading, you make it to what looks like a fortress built into the rock. 1"What's this? Fort Knox Mk II?" Carina certainly hasn't lost any of her pluck. 1Muki opens a small note pad. "Nope, much more important." He walks towards the "entrance" 0"A huge storage depot. Of sorts." He flips through his note pad. 0"The Hellforge Arsenal. Processing, management, and destruction of rogue magical weapons." 1SWORD OF THE OUTCAST / Session I forget / END